poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birth of Twilight Sparkle's Son (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Birth of Twilight Sparkle's Son. One great morning, Princess Twilight Sparkle had some terrific news for her daughters. Princess Twila: Mommy? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: What's going on? Nyx: Is something wrong? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Pregnant! We're going to have a baby! Flash Sentry: And you three are going to be big sisters! Nyx: Wow! Princess Twila: We're going to be big sisters. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: I can hardly wait! Nyx: Me either! Princess Yuna: Do you girls hear that! You're going to have a new cousin! Armor Bride: We know! We're so excited! Dusty Crophopper: We better go get out friends! Ishani: They're going to be so excited! Princess Yuna: Isn't it going to be wonderful, Mama? Princess Luna: I must be surprised for Twilight and Flash. (to Isamu) Do you hear that, Isamu? You're going to have a new cousin. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Later, The news were spreading in Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction and Piston Peak National Park. Rainbow Charka: (meditating her yoga) Ommmm! Ommmm! Ommmm! Ommmm! Sarge: What is up with Rainbow Charka? Fillmore: She's probably doing her yoga, Man. Sarge: I'm surrounded by Hippies! Rainbow Chakra: I am having a strange vision. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, Everyone! Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are having a baby! Mater: Well, Dad Gum! Lightning McQueen: That's really exciting, Dusty! Rainbow Charka: So, When is this baby shower? I can like hardly wait! Ishani: It starts tonight in Twilight's Kingdom. So, They went to Ponyville for the baby shower. At the baby shower. Princess Skyla: (hugging her mommy) I can't wait to have a new baby brother or sister! Princess Cadance: (was pregnant) You'll never know, Skyla. I'm just excited for Twilight. Shining Armor: Me too. (to Twilight) Congratulations, Twily. I'm really happy for you and Flash. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Big bro. Human Twilight Sparkle: We've got gifts ready, Princess Twilight. Dog Spike: We hope you'll love them. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Twilight and Spike. Princess Yuna: (brought a stroller) That was the first stroller when I was baby foal. Princess Twila: (brought a changing table) We've brought presents too, Mommy. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: (brought a crib) Remember the crib you use to have when Twila and I were babies? Nyx: (brought a cradle) I just bought a new cradle for the baby. Flash Sentry: Princess Cinderella, Great to see you again. Love those slippers. You wish to speak to us? Cinderella: Twilight, I was wondering if I would be your children's godmother? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Whenever you wish to start your role? Cinderella: I love to. Twilight Sparkle: That's good. Snowdrop: Wow! Prince Isamu: (happy gurgling) Princess Luna: That would be a wonderful opportunity. Hiro: It sure would. Thomas: Congratulations, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Thomas. Thank you, Lady. After the baby shower. Twilight Sparkle: (packing her bags) Are you getting ready for the hospital, Flash? Flash Sentry: I'm all packed. And you? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I'm ready. (felt suffering from stomach) Ah! Flash! It's time! Flash Sentry: Oh no! We better get going! Nyx: Good luck at the hospital, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Nyx. We'll see you soon. At the hospital. Flash Sentry: Come on, Twilight. Dr. Sweet: You're almost there! Just Keep Breathing! Twilight Sparkle: (breathing) Flash Sentry: You're doing fine, Twilight. Just keep going! Dr. Sweet: Alright, Ready! And Push! Twilight Sparkle: (pushing) Flash Sentry: One final push! Twilight pushed and out comes the baby foal. Prince Flashlight: (cries) Dr. Sweet: It's a colt, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (given her baby) He's perfect. Prince Flashlight: (opens his eyes) Flash Sentry: He's just like me. Dr. Sweet: Flash, Have you and Twilight had a name? Flash Sentry: Yes. Flashlight. Name after an object that flashes light. Prince Flashlight: (embraces his parents) Twilight Sparkle: Our little Flashlight. (kissed her newborn baby) Prince Flashlight: (resting) Later, Everypony arrived to see Prince Flashlight. Princess Cadance: Hello, Twilight. Princess Skyla: Hi, Auntie Twilight. The Royal Crusaders: Hi, Cousins. Princess Twila: Hi, Girls. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: You're just in time to meet our new baby brother. Nyx: I can't wait. Twilight Sparkle: Everypony, Meet out new son, Prince Flashlight. Prince Flashlight: (yawns) Nyx: Hello, Flashlight. Princess Twila: We're your big sisters. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: I'm Lilly Sparkle Rose and these are Twila and Nyx. Prince Flashlight: (embraces her new big sisters) Twilight Sparkle: And how's the new baby doing, Cadance? Princess Cadance: (rubbing her pregnant belly) It's doing just fine. Princess Skyla: I can hardly wait to have a new baby brother or sister. Sweetie Heart: Neither can we, Skyla. Neither can we. The End Category:Short Stories Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225's written stories